1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the general field of liquid purification and separation apparatus wherein a magnetic treatment means, in this instance an electromagnetic coil about the outside of the inlet pipe containing feed water being treated, is provided for the prevention of deposits by suspended particles in the feed water influenced by said magnetic treatment means. This primary magnetic treatment is combined with an additional separating means comprising an elongated ferromagnetic spiral band impeller responsive to feed water flow and pressure closely fitting within the inlet pipe to sweep away the magnetically attracted particles.
The invention also lies in the field of special containers for electrical conversion machines, in this instance a step-down AC-DC transformer-rectifier which is separately housed in the special container in accordance with the Underwriters Electrical Code, to be separately accessible for installation, repair and maintenance from the electromagnetic coil means and the pipe unit containing the spiral band impeller, this special container enhancing and facilitating home hot water heater operations by preventing the build up of harmful deposits. Thus, one chamber of the multi-chamber unitary unit serves to house the electrical subassembly of electrical step-down transformer-rectifier, safety fuse, pilot light and incoming lead from the house line at 110-125 volts AC while the other chamber of the multi-chamber unitary unit serves to house the electromagnetic coil, pipe unit and spiral band impeller at a location below the first electrical subassembly.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The concept of a separately packaged electromagnetic water treatment device which separates the power source from the electrical conversion machines, e.g., electromagnetic separator, used to treat the incoming water is shown in FIG. 4 of the patent to Moragne, U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,319. This patent shows, in FIG. 1, electrical coils 80 secured about a conical separator 10 which functions for the removal of salt or other elements from sea water. In FIG. 4 a battery of such separators, each with its coil, is fed from a Salt Water In source through a pump and the power source for the coils is located at a remote location.
Another teaching of an electrical conversion subassembly used for water treatment separated from an electrical transformer circuit is shown in Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,660. In FIG. 1 of this patent there is shown a high frequency generator and transformer coupled to an electromagnet which together impress electrical and magnetic fields on a liquid tubular housing 30 through which an emulsion passes. These combined fields break the emulsion.
In neither Roberts nor Moragne is there a teaching of a unitary special package for the machine adapting the electrical conversion subassembly to be fitted into one compartment of the package and the magnetic assembly and special conduit type-container for water treatment to be fitted into another compartment of the package.
Other prior patents showing apparatus for magnetic treatment of a flowing liquid include U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,700 to Sundt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,743 to Vermieren, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,830 to Green, et al.
Green, et al, is like Moragne and separates the electrical AC source and transformer from the electromagnetic separator unit. No unitary unit package for both subassemblies is provided nor contemplated. A special H shaped magnet is used in combination with alternating North and South poles in successive desks energized by the electromagnetic coils to provide the magnetic water treatment.
Sundt shows a conduit-type container which is a unitary device per se, comprising in one chambered portion annular cylindrical permanent magnets 10 within tubular member 8 and in another upper chambered portion a conduit intake and a conduit outlet, each communicating with the magnet. This unit has the disadvantage of requiring disassembly of a sieve at the bottom of the unit and further disassembly of the magnetic annular assembly for installation, inspection and monitoring.
Vermieren has no teaching of a unitary special package comprising a subassembly of transformers and fuses in one compartment and a conduit-type casing for the magnetic treatment of flowing water in another casing although a transformer 13 and fuses 14 are shown. The output of the transformer produces an alternating magnetic field by energizing solenoid 4. Water flows into the unit in a vertical center pipe 1, out into annular space 6, reversing direction at the top of center pipe 1, then again reversing direction at the bottom of space 6 to enter space 7. The water being treated takes a sinusoidal path of very high amplitude.
Thus, in none of the closest patents found in the prior art is there a teaching of a unitary package of electrical machine for separating magnetic and like particles in feed pipes to home hot water heaters and the like in which the package is divided into several compartments, one compartment for the electrical conversion AC-DC transformer machinery, e.g., transformer, fuses, house line voltage plug, monitoring light and circuitry, and another for the conduit-type subassembly which magnetically treats the water flowing in a direct and straight line from an incoming city water pipe straight through to the inlet pipe of the home hot water heater or boiler in the home or laundry.
In connection with the concept of a secondary mechanical action aiding the magnetic treatment of water flowing in a conduit-type housing, attention is invited to Vermieren, Australian Pat. No. 145,850 published Feb. 16, 1950 and accepted Mar. 24, 1952. This patent shows apparatus for magnetic treatment comprising magnetic circuits formed of a plurality of solenoids vertically stacked in a manner similar to the United States patent to Vermieren above. Liquid jets 7 cut into the annular space between the solenoids through which the water passes. These jets serve to augment in a mechanical fashion the action of the magnetic lines of force existing in the space between the solenoids.
In contrast, the present invention uses an auxiliary action of sweeping by the impeller movement of a close fitting screw or spiral band impeller made of ferromagnetic material.
This sweeping action in the present invention results in a flow between the outer screw flight and the inner pipe surface which lies in a direct straight line path parallel to, as well as along, the side of the center axis of the pipe section constituting the conduit type housing in the lower compartment of the package.